


That Is Not How You Use the Falchion

by trash_devil



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (the male one but, Other, Swearing, This is DUMB, alm is a good boy, grima is a god beyond gender), instead of war Grima has settled for annoying Chrom, only teen+ bc of swearing, yes i did marry Grima in my game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_devil/pseuds/trash_devil
Summary: Grima and the Summoner get married.Lucina is not happy.





	That Is Not How You Use the Falchion

“Sir Alm, would you be so kind as to let me borrow your Falchion?”

“Uh… Yeah, sure, I guess,” he answered, although he did wonder if he should really be givng the Falchion to a murderous dragon god. Then again, even if Grima was ruthless on the battlefield, they were pleasant enough to their allies. The whole “worms” thing was a little rude, of course, but Alm had come to regard it as more of a verbal tic than an genuine insult.

Anyway, he had already handed it over.

Grima smiled at him - a rather disturbing display of teeth, but it was the thought that counted, right? - and took the sword. “Thank you,” they said.

They held the weapon somewhat awkwardly. Like they were trying to get it as far away from their body as possible. Considering their weakness to it, it made sense.

“What do you need it for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Another smile, less wide this time. It was mildly amused and a little bit sad and by far the most human expression he had ever seen on their face. “Don’t worry, wormling. You’re invited.”

“To what?” he asked, but the fell dragon was already walking away.

 

***

 

“But they’re a _murderer_ , Summoner!” Lucina protested. “An evil god! They destroyed my world!”

“... So I guess you won’t be coming to the wedding?”

“Of course n- Wait, you’re getting married!?”

“Well, yeah.” The summoner put their hands on their hips. “You’ve been to weddings here before, right? I mean, you were one of the first heroes to arrive, so you had to have been here for Soleil and Ninian at the very least…”

“You’re marrying the fell _fucking_ dragon! The one that killed my father! That’s -”

The words died in her throat as the dragon in question sauntered up and slung their arm over the summoner’s shoulder.

“Hello, wormling,” they said.

She managed to hiss out a “You,” through gritted teeth.

“Yes, me.” They inclined their head, their eyes narrowing in some unplaceable emotion. “We do not require your blessing. However, I would ask for your politeness. If not for my sake, then for my partner’s.”

Lucina grumbled something under her breath. “Never do anything for your sake…”

“You need not attend if you do not wish to.” Grima flashed their fangs, “But others will not have the luxury of a choice.

 

***

 

So Chrom found himself as a guest of the Summoner’s wedding.

Grima turned to him, a shit-eating grin plastered on their face as they used to blessed Falchion as a common cake knife.


End file.
